The invention is directed to a medical device used to apply repetitive compression forces to the body of a person to aid blood circulation, loosening and elimination of mucus from the lungs of a person and relieve muscular and nerve tensions.
Artificial respiration devices for applying and relieving pressure on the chest of a person have been used to assist in lung breathing functions, and loosening and eliminating mucus from the lungs. Subjecting the person""s chest and lungs to pressure pulses or vibrations decreases the viscosity of lung and air passage mucus, thereby enhancing fluid mobility and removal from the lungs. These devices use vests having air-accommodating bladders that surround the chests of persons. Mechanical mechanisms, such as solenoid or motor-operated air valves, supply air under pressure to the bladders in regular patterns of pulses. J. D. Ackerman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,192 disclose an artificial respiration apparatus having a chest vest supplied with air under pressure with an air pump. Solenoid-operated valves control the flow of air into and out of the vest in a controlled manner to pulsate the vest, thereby subjecting the person""s chest to repeated pressure pulses. W. J. Warwick and L. G. Hansen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,505 disclose a chest compression apparatus having a chest vest surrounding a person""s chest. A motor-driven rotary valve allows air to flow into the vest and vent air therefrom to apply pressurized pulses to the person""s chest.
R. S. Dillion in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,925 uses an inflatable enclosure to cover a portion of a person""s extremity, such as an arm or leg. The enclosure is connected to a fluid control and pulse monitor operable to selectively apply and remove pressure on the person""s extremity. R. L. Weber in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,354 discloses a rest inducing device having an air mattress supplied with air in pulses from an air pump at the frequency of the person""s heartbeat.
C. N. Hansen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,453,081 and 5,569,170 discloses an air pulsating apparatus for supplying pulses of air to an enclosed receiver, such as a vest or an air mattress. The apparatus has a casing with an internal chamber containing a diaphragm. A solenoid connected to the diaphragm is operated with a pulse generator to move the diaphragm to pulse the air in the chamber. A hose connects the chamber with the vest to transfer the air pulses to the vest. This apparatus requires a sizeable solenoid which is relatively heavy and uses considerable electrical power. The solenoid generates heat and noise. The body pulsating apparatus of the present invention overcomes the weight, noise and heat disadvantages of the prior air pulsating apparatus.
The invention comprises a jacket used to apply repetitive pressure pulses to a human body and a pulsator for generating air pressure pulses that are transmitted to the jacket. The jacket has an outer cover attached to a flexible liner. An air core of flexible material located between the cover and liner is connected with a hose to a pulsator operable to generate repetitive air pressure pulses which are transmitted to the air core. The air pressure pulses subjected to the air core create repetitive pressure pulses that are transmitted to the body of a person wearing the jacket. The pulsator has a casing with an internal chamber in air communication with the hose. A diaphragm open to the internal chamber is connected to a motion transmitting mechanism which moves the diaphragm relative to the internal chamber to sequentially increase and decrease the pressure of the air in the internal chamber thereby generating air pressure pulses. An electric motor drives the motion transmitting mechanism which moves the diaphragm. A motor control regulates the speed of the motor to control the air pressure pulse rate.
The preferred embodiment of the pulsator has a casing with an internal chamber with first and second diaphragms. A check valve, such as a reed valve or flapper valve, mounted on the casing allow air to flow into the chamber responsive to movements of the diaphragms. A motion transmitting mechanism driven with an electric motor has a pair of cams and cam followers connected to the diaphragms operable to reciprocate the diaphragms thereby generating air pressure pulses in the internal chamber. The air pressure pulses are transferred to the air core of the vest which applies repetitive pressure pulses to the body of the person. A motor control regulates the speed of the motor to control the air pressure pulse rate.